1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle window regulators, and more particularly to a vehicle window regulator for a window divided into two sections i.e., a small ventilation section and a large visibility section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional window regulator of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,703 patented on July 17, 1973, in which the vent glass 13 and the main glass 14 are independently lowered and raised relative to the window opening. However, this prior art regulator can lower the vent glass only prior to the lowering of the main glass and can raise the vent glass only after the raising of the main glass has been carried out.